College and Lonelyness
by Souls Dawn
Summary: This story was an idea that I came up when I was reading Marron34's "Love, sex and more". This kind of takes place in college and in this Trunks and Marron don't recognize each other because they didn't remember they knew each other from childhood. ooc
1. Default Chapter

This story was an idea that I came up when I was reading Marron34's "Love, sex and more". This kind of takes place in collage and in this Trunks and Marron don't recognize each other because they didn't remember they knew each other from childhood. I know I know its confusing but you'll get it. Paris (Gotens girl) makes a very important part in this fic. Pease if youre older than 17 or whatever read this is adult kind of thing so beware and its my first so bare with me ^_^'. Ohh and dbz does not belong to me neither does the characters and everything else lets just get on with the story.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Marron sat quietly and was getting bored. She was staring off into space from her dorm window.  
  
Today was one of those days that she wondered why she left to college so far away from home and from her good friends. She was feeling alone and left out with no one.  
  
As she watched the other student walk by below her window, she suddenly caught her breath as around the corner came one of the most gorgeous guys. She watched closely as he walked by, admiring his muscles rippling under his shirt, the muscular legs, firm butt, the confident way he walked. She watched until he was out of sight, and she got bored again. She looked around to find something better to do.  
  
Her eyes wondered off to her bikini that was left hanging over a chair, next to a steamy romance novel. She grinned thinking to herself, 'I got an idea of what to do. I'll just go sunbathe in the roof and read me a good book. That would take care of my being bored' she had to admit to herself she was kind of feeling horny after she finished watching that guy from the window. Since she had nothing to do about it she might as well take a nap in the sun to calm her nerves.  
  
She quickly got changed into her bikini and looked at herself in the mirror. She though ' I do look very pretty'. She knew the only reason why she had so much trouble of finding a guy to go out with was the fact that she was too shy to even come up to them and talk without shuddering. Her legs were perfect not to thin but not too big, her body was fine, better than fine.  
  
Grabbing the towel and the book, she quickly headed for the roof, trying to ignore the fact that she was still feeling horny as she looked at herself in the mirror. Even now, her nipples got hard as she thought of someone's hand circling her breast and making love to her like she had always dreamed. Groaning in frustration, Marron ran for the stairs to the roof.  
  
When Marron arrived to the roof she was glad to see it unoccupied. She felt as though her thoughts were written all on her face, and she knew she was blushing. Spreading the beach towel, she lay down on her back, legs spread slightly, to read.  
  
As she read her book, she began to wish that she hadn't picked that particular book. As the hero and the heroine celebrated their honey moon, in very well written details. Marron could feel that warmth from before spreading through her body. She looked around and saw no one.  
  
"What could it hurt?" she asked herself quietly, glancing around once more to make sure she really was alone. "I'm twelve stories above the ground, and I've never seen anyone else sunbathe or anything else here. Its private."  
  
She squirmed uncomfortably as she began to read again. One hand slid upwards, seemingly of its own accord, and brushed lightly over the hardened nipple of one breast. Marron moaned, nearly dropping the book at the shock of the pleasure the simple touch sent through her. One more, she tried to ignore her feelings and return to reading. Again her hand moved, this time sliding down the side of her waist, across her belly until it reached the slightly damp place between her legs. At the shock of her touch, Marron dropped the book beside her and gave up all pretense.  
  
Marron was so hot she no longer cared whether she was alone or not. All she knew was something had to done about this, she was the only one there to do it. One hand slipped under the edge of her bikini bottoms, between the warm folds to find her swollen pleasure center. The touch sent waves of heat rolling through her, and she moaned loudly, her hips bursting forward. Her hand rose to her breast, where she rolled her nipple between her fingers. Her hips moved against her finger, which slipped easily in the moistness. She could feel the pressure building, and her second hand slipped to her waist to join the first under her now soaked bikini bottoms. She moaned again, rubbing the swollen bud of pleasure while her other finger slipped deep inside herself. The feeling of her finger sliding through the warm wet of her own juices intensified the building of her feelings, and she knew she was about to go over the edge. She opened her eyes, and gave into her fantasies, imagining the face of the guy she had seen earlier bending over her, whispering to her. Her hips arched upward, hard against her hand, and the world exploded.  
  
Slowly she came back into reality, and blushed as she remembered how loud she had cried out when she came. As the throbbing subsided, she tried to figure out how to get back downstairs, now that the bottom of her suit was drenched, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hello there".  
  
For a minute Marron thought that maybe she was dreaming again. Surely there couldn't be anyone else on the roof, and certainly not a someone with a voice that sounded so thrilling. She turned her head towards the source of the voice, and felt the world drop under her.  
  
Sitting cross legged next to her, hands clasped in his lap, was the man she had seen earlier. He was looking at her, a faintly amused expression on his face. "I came up here to sunbathe".  
  
"So did I", Marron said quietly, blushing madly. "There's usually no one else here. I like to be alone".  
  
The stranger chuckled. "I think I can see why".  
Marron blushed even more, and looked away. "How long have you been here?" Her voice was very weak, and she could feel his breath on her shoulder as he leaned closer to catch her words.  
  
"Long enough to see that your body acts as beautifully as it is made", he said seriously.  
  
Blushing crimson red, Marron stood up and wrapped the towel around her waist. Not looking at the stranger, she leaned over to pick up her book, and then ran for the door. (That was great Marron you just embarrassed yourself more the once a personal record for yourself.) Marron thought. She didn't know how she could ever forget this afternoon, but wished she could soon.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Trunks turned to watch the girl leave, feeling a aching feeling in his groin. When he had stepped through the door of the roof, he had not expected to find anyone else there, frankly he was looking for a chance to get away from the rest of the campus. However, when he rounded the corner, he had first heard her, and then seen her. He was hesitated, feeling his manhood grow hard as he watched her in silence, and then he moved closer. She hadn't seemed to notice as he sat next to her watching her every move closely. His manhood throbbed intensely as she exploded into orgasm, and he considered taking advantage of the situation, but didn't, waiting instead for her to come out the clouds and open her eyes.  
  
She had blushed very nicely when she first saw him, and he realized she was very attractive and very nicely shaped as well. However, in embarrassment she left so quickly he had not even the chance to find out her name. He did somehow seeing her before but out of campus like near his home when he was in high school. But there were many people in college that were from the same town as he was. He smiled again thinking of her, then groaned in frustration. Somehow, someway he had to find out who she was.  
*#*#*#*#*#*   
Marron stepped into the room, slowly shutting the door behind her, letting the towel drop to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Hey Marron!" her roommates cheery voice greeted her. "Been sunbathing on the roof again?"  
  
Marron blushed before she could stop herself and turned away so Paris could not see her expression. "Yes", she said softly. She went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts and quickly changed. After regaining her composure, she asked as calmly as possible, "Hey, Paris, you ever see this cute guy around with purple hair looks kind of like……" she described the guy from the roof as the best she could.  
  
Paris thought fro a moment, then grinned. "Sounds like Trunks Briefs he's Goten's best friend and wow is that guy gorgeous. But I got Goten so that's fine with me." She glanced at Marron. "Why, got hots for the guy?"  
  
Marron sat on the bed, drawing her legs up close to her chin, and stared at the floor. "no", she mumbled. "I just wondered who he was. Besides you know how useless I am when it comes to guys".   
  
Paris laughed. Find him at a party, after you've had a few drinks. That would loosen you tongue."  
  
"somehow I think it'll take more than that in this case", Marron muttered so quietly so that Lindsay didn't know she had spoken. (how could I have done that) Marron though in disbelief  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Till the next chapter Read & review please 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
Before you read this please read chapter 1. also i'm not the best writer so bare with me ^_^ k. these characters nor the series is mine so don't sue me I don't got no money 4 nada only 2 get myself 2 school.   
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
As the week went on, Trunks found himself watching the girls who passed through the dorm, and it was a while before he realized he was looking for the girl on the roof. However, he never saw anyone who looked like her, and after days was ready to give up on his search.  
  
One day he was sitting in the library, leaning back, feet up on a table, the book he was reading was for his English class assignment. But Trunks was not in the mood to read. He ignored the book and stared out at the rain dripping down the window. It had rained since the day on the roof, casting a pall over everything at the campus. Trunks chuckled to himself. Not even a chance to sunbathe on the roof again.  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Your reading that book or hoping to adsorb the plot through your skin?"  
  
Trunks looked in the direction of the cheerful voice to see a classmate of his walking towards him. He then recognized the brunette, she was in his English class and also she was his best friends girlfriend Paris. He greeted her and motioned her to sit.  
  
She perched on the edge of the chair opposite him and said cheerily. "Were is Goten?" she looked around "I guess he's not here is he?"  
  
He nodded. She didn't say anything more, so he resorted to small talk. "Bitch of a book to read, hmm?" e gestured at the novel on his lap. Lindsay shrugged. "I read it last year for another class, so no big deal". She glanced at him ."Do you know Marron Krillin?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
Trunks thought a bit. "Can't say I do. Why?"  
  
"She's my roommate. She was asking about you."  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed. Could it be… "What's she like?"  
  
Paris described her roommate. There was nothing she liked better than a little matchmaking, especially where her overly shy roommate was concerned.  
  
As Trunks listened, he felt his body react as he realized Marron was the girl he had been looking for her. He had been waking in the morning to dreams of her… he had seen her in his fantasies…and now he could have the chance to find the girl. He grinned. "Why don't you give me her number, or tell me when and where to find her? You say she's shy? Maybe I can do something about that.."  
  
Paris took a piece of paper from the notebook she had tucked under the arm. "Her schedule's on there too." She grinned in return. "Good luck. You'll likely need it".  
  
------###---------------###  
Marron groaned in frustration. Her math class had to be the most utterly boring class to take. Each day she sat through the class, staring at walls, daydreaming, just letting mind wander. She glanced at her watch. Just about time for the professor to start winding up. Then finally he was gone. With a sign of relief, Marron packed up her notebook and book, tucked them under the arm, and hurriedly left the room.  
  
As she hurried through the door and around the corner, she muttered "Excuse me"' to the large body that suddenly blocked her way. When it didn't move, she glanced up angrily. "Excuse me…" her voice trailed off as she recognized who stood in front of her.  
  
Trunks grinned down at her. "Fancy meeting you here".  
  
Marron felt her face grew hot and she knew she was blushing to the tips of her toes. She stepped sideways and moved forward more quickly than he could block her way again. As she hurried away, Trunks watched her retreat, an amused smile on his face.  
  
$@$@$@$@@$@$@$$@$@$@$@  
  
Marron was curled up in her room studying , despite the sun having once again returned. She preferred to study on the roof, but after the last time… her face grew red and her body betraying warm with memory. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on work.  
  
A knock on her door once again distracted her, and she threw it open. "Yes?"  
  
A young man stood before her, holding vase filled with roses. "Delivery for Marron Krillin", the man intoned. "Is this the right address?"  
  
Marron nodded, dumbfounded. For her? She took the roses and with a shaky hand signed the receipt. As she closed the door she checked for a card. Setting down the roses on her bureau, she plucked the tiny envelope from between the flowers. Opening it nervously, she read, "Do you know how hot you make me? I keep remembering what I saw and want so much to see more…- Trunks"  
  
She dropped the card as if it were on fire, and when just as quickly picked it up again before her roommate could find it. She looked around, panicked, wondering where to hide the card. She finally tucked deep inside her socks drawer and tried futilely to return to studying.  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
Till the next chapter please keep on reading & reviewing ^_^  
Not a very interesting chapter but the next Marron's going to a party *_* and I think the last chapter. 


	3. 3

This story was an idea that I came up when I was reading Marron34's "Love, sex and more". This kind of takes place in collage and in this Trunks and Marron don't recognize each other because they didn't remember they knew each other from childhood. I know I know its confusing but you'll get it. Paris (Goten's girl) makes a very important part in this fic. Please if youre older than 17 or whatever read this is adult kind of thing so beware and its my first so bare with me ^_^'. Ohh and dbz does not belong to me neither does the characters and everything else lets just get on with the story. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ------###---------------### Chapter 3 Authors Note: I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I guess I was very wrong maybe the 4th or 5th #%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Paris smoothed her skirt over her flat stomach and checked how she looked in the mirror. Marron watched from were she was curled up in the bed. "You look great Paris, Goten will love how you look. And you'll look the best in there".  
  
Paris turned to look at her roommate. "You should come with me, Marron. Its not like it's a big deal or anything".  
  
Marron shrugged. "You know I don't like big parties."  
  
"You're shy I know". Paris sighed. "Mar your never going to meet anyone if you don't try". She walked over to Marron's closet and started going through it. She pulled out a pink tube top and a short skirt, she tossed them to Marron, adding a pair of nylons and flats to the pile of clothes. "Get dressed"  
  
Marron looked up to see Paris standing in front of her with a determined look on her face. "What!?" She glanced from her roommate to the clothes on the bed, and back tot her roommate. "You must be joking".  
  
"No joke". Paris pulled on Marron's arms until the girl was standing before her. "Now are you going to get dressed or do I have to do it for you?"  
  
Seeing that there was no way out of the situation, Marron quickly stripped and dressed again. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. She looked sexy and that was very weird in Marron. "Paris this isn't me" Marron wined.  
  
Paris shrugged. "Look, just dress to kill. Then you wont have to worry about making a conversation. No one will notice youre tongue tied if youre dressed well enough".  
  
Marron had to smile at that, realizing Paris wouldn't make her change into anything more conservative.  
  
Paris gave Marron a thumbs up. "Lets go girl!"  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&  
  
The minute they stepped inside the door, Marron felt crushed by the bodies around her. Paris only stayed with her only as far as the bar, and then left her alone as she moved to the dance floor with her boyfriend Goten on her arm, Marron watched helplessly after her, and moved over towards the wall, trying to find a place were she could breathe and sip her drink in peace.  
  
"Do you dance?"  
  
Marron glanced up to see him again. Blushing, she turned away. He then tapped on her shoulder, getting her to glanced at him again. He smiled encouragingly. "I just asked you if you dances. One dance can't hurt, can it?"  
  
She shrugged, not trusting herself to say anything. He reached out and gently took the drink from her hand, setting it on a nearby table. Taking her hand, he led her out to the dance floor, where she could hear a slow song playing. Placing his arms around his waist, he drew her close and started to sway.  
  
Marron could feel the heat coming from his hands at her back and tried to draw away. He held her pinned in his arms, close to him, and she saw amusement in his eyes when she tried to put more distance between their bodies.  
  
He bent hi head close to her ear and whispered, "I have you now my dear, and I don't intend to let you go".  
  
She looked up at him and saw the grin on his face, and tried to smile back, all sane thoughts having fled from her head. This was worse than being tongue tied. She had absolutely no idea she was thinking and little control over that she was feeling. His hands were caressing her back, and even that simple touch was like causing destruction with her senses. She looked up again and saw his blue eyes gleaming as he watched her face intently. He licked his lips, and attention focused on that part of his face. He had such nice lips. She wondered what it would feel like if he kissed her.  
  
Trunks stared down at the girl in his arms, amazed at what she could do to his body simply by being near him. He was hard and throbbing already, and wanted to do nothing more than get out of there so he could do what was really on his mind, and certainly wasn't dancing. He glanced at her to see her eyes staring trustingly up at him as his hands stroked her back. He licked his lips and saw her gaze refocused on his mouth. Smiling gently, he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
It was fire! Marron gasped for air as Trunk's lips left her. The music stopped, and he released her slowly, and she simply stood there, a bewildered expression on her face. In one small part of her mind she was amazed. It didn't seem to matter how tongue tied she was at the time. She looked around her and saw that another song had started and she automatically felt her body start to move in time with the music. She glanced at Trunks and saw a wide grin on his face as he danced suggestively, smiling only at her. Marron felt her body respond and danced in kind, her hips moving close to his, and she darted away touching his chest gently then moving back. A teasing glanced, licking her lips, running her hand down his back and legs. She had always loved to dance, and had found now that she didn't need to find the words to speak, her body could do it for her.  
  
Trunks knew that if he didn't leave soon, he would burst right there. She had finally relaxed and the way she moved her body. Teasing him, had him so hot that he could hardly think. As the song ended he grasped her arms, drawing her tight up against him and covered her mouth with his own.  
  
Marron's body melted against his, and she could feel him hot and hard against her. She ached to see him, and responded fervently to his kiss, fencing with his tongue. She moaned against his mouth, and as he drew back her eyes pleaded him to leave.  
  
Placing an arm around her shoulder, Trunks led her from the building, across campus to his room. As he opened the door, Marron stepped inside, suddenly uncertain again. She hesitated as rob closed the door.  
  
He could see her nervousness in her eyes, and she knew that he wanted her to feel right about this. He grinned, knowing that he had thought about this often already, and wondered if she had as well. He watched as she looked around his room.  
  
"Nice room", she commented in a shaky voice.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Its small, even for a single. Why don't you sit down, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
As he left, Marron looked around for a place to sit, finding a chair piled high with clothing and books, the bed, and the floor. Eyeing the bed nervously, she settled herself on the floor, leaning against the bed. Now her mind had returned to her body, she was once more terrified. She knew she wanted him, oh god how she knew. She just wasn't sure if she could do it. She was afraid of doing something wrong.  
  
Trunks pushed the door open, carrying with him a bowl filled with ice- cubes. Opening the door to his refrigerator he pulled out a bottle and settled it in ice. Going to his closet, he pulled out two wine glasses and placed them next to the bottle.  
  
Then he noticed where Marron was sitting. He signed inwardly, knowing that she was again tense. He sat down on the bed, next to her, and gently touched her shoulder. "Marron, if you want, I'll take you home now."  
  
Marron shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't want to go home", she said softly, "I just." her voice trailed off as she couldn't think of what she meant to say.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you looked that day on the roof?" Trunks asked softly. Marron blushed and turned away from his face, wishing he hadn't reminded her of that day. He caught her chin in his masculine hand and gently turned her face to him again. "I mean it," he said. I've dreamed of that, and of you a lot lately." He bent to gently kiss her and felt some of her tension ease.  
  
"You have?" Marron said, not quiet believing in his words.  
  
"Oh yes, I have." He began massaging her shoulders and felt her start to relax again, leaning into his strong arms as they caressed and massaged her muscles. "if you sit up here I can do this better."  
  
Marron stood, stretching with catlike grace, then sat on the bed. Trunk motioned to say put and got up long enough to pop open the bottle of champagne and pour two glasses. He said " If I haven't been thinking of you, then why would I have this?"  
  
Marron shrugged, not used to that kind of flattery. "You could have had it for someone else entirely," she said softly.  
  
He turned her to face him and set down his glass so he could hold her properly and kissed her. "Not for someone else Marron. Only for you." He gently tugged on her tube top, taking it off and reaching under it so he touched the bare skin of her back. His lips moved over hers as his hands stroked her back, ever so gently teasing the swells of her breast as he almost tried to stroke them.  
  
Marron felt her breath growing shaky and her mind slipped away leaving only sensation behind. She was grateful that she was sitting, because it seemed all her bones were turning into mush, no longer able to support her body. She giggled a little starling Trunks, as she thought of one thing that shouldn't have turned it mush ;-)  
  
He drew back when he felt her giggle, and saw a devilish impression in her angelic face. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
She grinned. "I was thinking how every time you touch me, its as if I no longer have any bones inside me at all." She reached out a tentative hand to touch the bulge beneath his pants. "I can't say I do the same thing to you."  
  
"you most certainly don't!" he pulled her against him as he lay back on the bed, bringing her to lie on top of him. His hands reached up to touch her breasts, first one nipple, then the other, then cupping one breast in each hand. He leaned forward to kiss them. "Very nice," he told her. "Almost as good as I dreamed".  
  
"Almost!" Marron acted without thinking and swiped the pillow beneath his head, hitting him soundly with it. "It's not nice to insult the girl you are trying to seduce."  
  
He distracted her by nibbling on one nipple, teasing it until it grew hard under his tongue. "No insult intended," he said slowly, between kisses.  
  
Marron forgot what she had considered an insult, and gave herself up to the sensations that coursed through her body. Each time his tongue touched her nipple, it was as if there was a line heading directly to deep between her legs, and she could feel herself growing wetter every moment.  
  
As he caressed and kissed her, Trunks slid his hands under the back of her short skirt and began to gently rub her buttocks.  
  
Marron slipped out from under his strong hold to lie beside him. She waited a moment until she had her breathing under control again and commented, playing with a button on his shirt, "It's not fair, you know. You have me half undressed already and the look at you."  
  
Trunks stood and quickly stripped, leaving Marron to stare at his wonderfully built body. He grinned done at her. "Well?"  
  
Marron stood slowly, seductively, slipped the skirt and panties over her hips. She then knelt before Trunks on the bed, wrapping her arms around Trunks body. "Nice," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Very nice."  
  
Her hands snaked up around him, until she reached the base of his neck and wound her fingers through his hair. She tugged gently, bring his lips to meet hers as she leaned back, pulling him on top of her. Her hands caressed his buttocks as their tongues touched. Her breathing grew angrier as Trunks rolled over to lie beside her, one hand lazily tracing a circle around her left breast.  
  
"You do have a very nice body," he said softly, his eyes holding Marron's captive. She felt as if she were sinking into pleasure, her mind caught by his eyes and by the feeling of his hands as it teased her body.  
  
His hands moved up to gently cup her breast, his thumb brushing the nipple. He bent his head to take the nipple in his mouth. Marron felt as if tiny shocks coursed through her as his tongue slightly teased the nipple until it was hard.  
  
Marron found it hard to think, and knew that if he continued any longer she wasn't going to be able to hold back. "Trunks," she whispered, her voice barely heard "Trunks, if you keep going the rate you are I don't think I could hold back."  
  
"Good," he said softly. She could almost feel his mouth smile against her breast. His hands gently drifted....  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#* Haha! Left you hanging didn't I? I wanted to stop here because as it seems this is not only a 3 chapter story as I thought I am going to make it a little longer than imagined so please keep on checking for updates it will be sooner than before ^.^ 


	4. 4

His hands gently drifted down over her flat stomach, feeling the muscles on it jump slightly. Then Trunks lightly brushed the dewy wet mound of curls at the juncture of her legs. He pressed his hands against her, feeling her press her hips against his palm as she moaned.  
  
He slipped one finger into the warm folds, finding her center of pleasure hidden inside. He gently rolled it under his finger, his tongue still teasing her nipples, until she moaned and writhed beneath his hand.  
  
He felt her tense, and quickly moved to capture her lips in his own, pinning her beneath his hard body as he felt her release with warm rush against his hand.  
  
Slowly, she relaxed, opening her eyes to see him staring down at her, a soft, amused expression in his eyes.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"You look like you did that day on the roof," she said softly. 'and you remind me of someone' she thought.  
  
She brushed the thought away when he said "Sp do you." he slowly brushed his lips with hers, then moving to trail lightly down her neck.  
  
She caught her breath.  
  
Concentrating in order to speak, "You look a little different," she said with a soft giggle escaping her lips.  
  
"Oh really?" he leaned up on his elbow to stare down at her. "How do I look different?"  
  
She ran her hand down his back which made him shiver, then reaching to caress his hardness. 'Wow! She's being so bold' thought Trunks as he enjoyed her boldness.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly naked on the roof."  
  
He shuddered as her hand caressed his harden manhood.  
  
"Still, if you looked hard enough you could have seen how much I was enjoying watching you."  
  
"Oh did you" she said with a giggle.  
  
"I will always enjoy watching you." Trunks said softly.  
  
Marron worked her hands up to his chest and pushed him softly until he rolled off her and into his back. He looked at her in curiosity as she stared down at him, seeming to devour him with her eyes. He could feel himself grow hotter as she stared, not touching him.  
  
Then her hands reached out lightly to brush his chest, and he felt himself tense as her hands grew close, and then again, teasing him as she carefully avoided touching his hardness.  
  
The she grinned and bent till she lightly kissed it on the tip. She turned back to look at him, and saw him watching her through passion-hooded eyes.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Trunks nodded, knowing his voice wouldn't work anymore. When it seemed she had stopped, he tried to make his vocal cords work.  
  
His voice came out as if it hadn't been used in quite a while. "Go ahead, continue what you were doing."  
  
She pulled her head up to meet his glaze and smiled at him, brushing her hair back behind her ears, "Continue what? This?" she lightly brushed her hand across his chest then around his spot.  
  
"Or this?" Putting her hair behind her ears once again. As she slowly bent and took him in her mouth. She felt him tense and heard him moan as his fingers tangled in her hair, urging her to continue.  
  
She wasn't so sure what to do but it seemed as though she was doing it right as her tongue explored his manhood. She felt his hips began to move, and his breath grow ragged, and quickly moved back before he could orgasm.  
  
"No, no Trunks" she shook her head and wagged a finger at him "were not done yet"  
  
Trunks grinned. In all his imaging of Marron nothing came close to the real thing. He reached over and pulled her on top of him, groaning as he felt her dampness in between her legs brush against him. He lifted her hips, guiding himself with one hand, and slowly plunged inside her, settling her against him.  
  
Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt him inside, a feeling she had never experienced before. She grew tense but then softened in the pleasure of the feeling.  
  
---*----*------ This time I'm definitely finishing this Sorry I took so long on making a new chapter Hope you enjoy it Thanks for the comments next chapter might be the last Review!!!!!!! 


	5. 5

Because of her shyness, she actually had little experience, and most of it hadn't been terribly pleasant. But this night was turning out to be one to remember!  
  
Trunks waited until it looked as if Marron had relaxed again, and then slowly started to move. She sat back, her breasts thrust forward against Trunk's palms, as he massaged her nipples. Her hips moved, drawing away from him, then back close, driving him deeper inside her each time. His hands dropped to her waist, moving to caress her buttocks, and then sliding to the front, to where he could feel himself entering her. He again found her pleasure button and massaged it gently. He could feel himself entering the edge, but was determined to wait for Marron.  
  
Marron felt the heat gathering between her legs. Her breath came in short gasps each time she felt Trunk's hands touch her. He grasped her hips, pulling her hard against him, driving deeper and deeper inside her, until she felt her world suddenly explode. A cry was ripped from her, and she felt herself collapse against Trunk's chest.  
  
As Marron cried out, Trunks thrust deep inside her, feeling his manhood burst, filling her with warm fluids as she collapsed into his arms.  
  
When she came back to reality, she felt Trunk's arms around her, warm and comforting against her back. Her eyes flickered open to meet Trunk's.  
  
She saw a mixed expression I n his eyes, one of wonder and surprise and gratitude, and she felt that this was mirrored in her own expression. She reached to kiss him lightly, softly, until the kiss grew warmer and deeper. When she drew back, he was grinning at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, positive that he was thinking of saying something.  
  
"I should meet more women on the roof," he grinned.  
  
She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Meanie!" She grinned back at him. "I guess that means I have to sunbathe on the roof again sometime."  
  
Trunks slowly ran his hands down her back. "When you do, how would you like some company? I know this nice, out of the way rooftop, where "no one" ever goes..."  
  
Marron smiled at him. "Sure, why not? It's a date." She yawned, covering her mouth in surprise, "I think you wore me out!"  
  
Trunks pulled her back against him, sliding her off of him until she lay curled against his body in the crook of his arm. He nuzzled the side of her neck, whispering, "Go to sleep, Marron baby. And sweet dreams, when you wake up, I will still be here lying next to you."  
  
He watched as Marron smiled and whispered, "I'm glad." Then with another yawn, she closed her eyes. He settled in next to her, holding her tight between his arms. She felt nice there. Gently rubbing her back until she fell asleep, he thought about how he would be there when she woke up in the morning – and what he had planned after she woke up – until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Author's note: I finally finished after almost a year or two on working on this .. sorry but I hope you enjoy it. ( 


End file.
